Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. This power is possessed by several Whitelighter-Witches, the children of a Whitelighter and a Witch. This power was first seen used by Paige Matthews and was considered a rare power, though it has become a somewhat common power with the revelation and birth of more Whitelighter-Witches. Overview Orbing The user orbs objects from one location to another through a vocal command; for example, when Paige vocally calls the name of an object it will disappear from its current location in a swirl of orbs only to appear again in a swirl of orbs in another location (most commonly the user's hand) a moment later. However, if the user does not know the name of the object, he or she can still orb it by using a name which describes it. Paige has used these descriptions "pointy weapon thingy" or "icky stuff" to call objects, and the objects orbs to her. Paige will eventually outgrow the limitation of having to verbally call the name of an object to orb it. This was revealed in 2001, when she temporarily entered Limbo. She was able to orb the Dragon Blade to her by holding out her hand and mentally calling for it. She was also able to orb the blade into Phoebe's hand by will alone.season 4 episode, Enter the Demon Orbing will not work on Excalibur if the wielder resists the power. It will also not work if the user knows absolutely nothing about the object(s) they want to orb':' for example; Paige was once asked to orb things out of a locked safe, but she replied that she couldn't, because she did not know what the contents were.season 9 comic, Crossed, Triple-Crossed Movement The user can move, impede and control things through a vocal command; for example; Paige once sent a metal bar flying into two Thorn Demons by stating its name as ugly metal thing. This was the closest the power ever came to resembling actual telekinesis. Initially, Paige would teleport objects, usually into the palm of her hand, and then move or direct them into the direction she wanted. However, as she became more comfortable with her power, she began to move things without activating the teleportation side of her power. Paige normally uses this method to stop objects/powers in mid-air, before deviating them back into the direction they came from. As she gained even greater control over her power, Paige began to use both methods, orbing and movement, in rapid succession; for example; she once called for an Auger Shell and send it flying in another direction without ever touching it, giving it mental orders where to go. By 2005 she was able to lift and throw two demons against a wall. In Season 9, Paige is able to orb objects without calling out a name, but by commanding them to move in a certain way: for example; moving a demon out of her way by shouting "clear a path!" Paige was also able to move Prue across a room without saying her name, but by commanding her to "stay back". Paige could also summon someone by calling out their name and they would orb to her. Powers developed from Telekinetic Orbing Remote Orbing Remote Orbing is the ability to teleport other beings from one location to another through use of orbs without establishing physical contact. Users can simply wave their hand to send others to a desired location. Paige's powers advanced to this level some time in 2004. She first displayed this power when she orbed Phoebe back to the manor with the wave of her hand. Both adult and baby Chris have also displayed this power. Orb Shield Orb Shield is a form of Force Field that can protect or contain things within and repel outside threats. Wyatt first used this power in "Sam, I Am" and Paige in "Innocents Lost". The hybrid aspect of their telekinetic ability applies to this power, causing the shield to materialize as a sphere of translucent blue energy. List of Users ;Original power ;Through spell, channeling, etc. *Henry MitchellWhen Paige was inserted into his body. ("The Torn Identity") *The Source of All EvilAfter obtaining Paige's powers. ("Charmed and Dangerous") *Phoebe HalliwellAfter swappig bodies with Paige. ("Enter the Demon") *PatraThrough Paige's blood. ("Repo Manor") *Prue HalliwellAfter obtaining her sisters' powers. ("Prue Ya Gonna Call?") Related Powers Black Telekinetic Orbing Black Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. It is a hybrid power of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. It is possessed by Darklighter-Witches, making it the evil counterpart to Telekinetic Orbing, whose only difference is the color and moral alignment. This power was demonstrated in the Parallel World by the evil counterparts of Chris Halliwell and Paige Matthews."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" Notes *Charmed Magazine once referred to this power as Local Motion.Charmed Magazine - Issue 2 *All of Piper and Leo's children have this power. *This power is common among Whitelighter-Witches. *Paige Matthews is the first being to have ever displayed this power.season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1 *Paige is also the first Warren/Halliwell witch to have this power. *Elders may also possess this ability, as Leo orbed a mirror to the Underworld in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2". *In the parallel universe in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2", Darklighter-Witches evil Chris and Paige possessed a black counterpart to Telekinetic Orbing. *In "Little Box of Horrors", baby Wyatt used this power to float multiple toys without teleporting them, instead rising them in the air with orbs before keeping them afloat using normal telekinesis. *This is the last power on the show used to vanquish an evil being and the last power used by a Charmed One.season 8 episode, Forever Charmed *Sometimes in the comics, orbs will cover Paige's hands when she uses this power. References Category:Powers